Les Kaulitz in Paris
by Fancey
Summary: [ One shot YAOI Tokio Hotel ] One Shot des twins in Paris.


**Titre** : Les Kaulitz in Paris

**Auteur** : Fancey

**Genre : **Yaoi.

**Disclameur** : Ils sont pas à moi …Dommage...

**Note : **Ce One-shot risque de posséder un certain nombre de fautes, plus ou moins outragantes, mais mme en relisant un tas d'fois, j'trouve que dalle à changer ... ( P'tet moi qui suis nioulle en orthow' oO ) Enfin voilà quewah XD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils étaient arrivés à Paris depuis déjà deux jours, et avait déjà fait un concert et plusieurs séances de dédicaces à plusieurs endroits. Ils allaient tous les quatre enfin repartir pour l'Allemagne le lendemain, et avoir quartier libre pendant deux ou trois jours. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous les quatre dans l'hôtel, et même si la soirée commençait à peine, les deux jumeaux s'emmerdaient littéralement.

Le batteur, Gustav, et le bassiste, Georg, avaient décidé de passer la soirée à pieuter. Mais Tom, le guitariste, trouvait que dormir à 17h00 c'était trop tôt.

D'ailleurs son jumeau était du même avis. Du coup, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même chambre, affalés sur les lits, à rien foutre.

« Tom… »

« Mmhh ? »

« On fait quoi ? »

« Si je le savais je ne serais pas là. »

« Donc tu sais pas ? »

« Perspicace frérot. »

Le frérot en question détourna la tête, semblant méditer. Pour passer le temps, il commença à s'amuser avec son piercing, le faisant rouler d'un geste sensuel sur le bord de ses lèvres. Puis, après plusieurs minutes, il retourna la tête vers son jumeau, et nota que celui-ci le regardait bizarrement, et plus particulièrement sa bouche.

« Quoi ? »

« Hé ? »

Tom leva les yeux, plantant son regard identique à celui de son frère dans le sien. Il donna l'impression de reprendre ses esprits, avant de redemander.

« Quoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça ? »

« P'rien… »

Mouais, certes. Un long soupir de désespoir intense traversa les lèvres des deux jumeaux.

« J'ai soif. »

Le jeune dreadé avait dit ça d'un ton morne et las. Bill haussa les sourcils.

« Bah bois. »

« J'ai la flemme. »

« Ben crève de soif alors. »

« T'es méchant, va m'chercher d'l'eau. »

« Chui's pas ton chien. »

« J'te signale que MOI je suis partit te chercher tes affaires ! Tu m'dois un truc. »

« Raah t'es chiant hein. »

Tout en râlant, le brun se leva mollement, avant de se diriger vers l'espèce de mini-bar de la chambre, avant de jeter sur son frère une petite bouteille d'eau.

« Merci. »

« Va t'faire voir. »

Sur ce, le jeune chanteur se laissa retomber sur le lit, non sans rebondir légèrement. Il poussa un autre soupir, avant de regarder son frère boire. Celui-ci tenait la bouteille contre ses lèvres, et tout en fermant les yeux, buvait de longues gorgées d'eau fraîche. Alors qu'il buvait, Bill put apercevoir une fine gouttelette glisser dans le coin de ses lèvres, avant de rouler le long de sa mâchoire et de finir sa trajectoire dans son cou, ondulant sous les formes de celui-ci. Le chanteur déglutit, et lorsque le guitariste porta un regard sur celui-ci, il sursauta légèrement, avant de devenir rouge comme une pivoine. Tom haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien gêner son frère.

« Qu'est c't'as ? »

« Moi ? »

« Non, le pigeon là-bas derrière. »

« Ah.. »

Visiblement, Bill avait prit son frère au sérieux, et celui-ci fut décontenancé devant sa réaction.

« Mais non toi espèce d'idiot ! »

« Bah moi j'ai rien… »

Bill se tenait à présent de dos face à Tom, et faisait mine de s'intéresser à un bout de couverture qu'il examina sous toutes les coutures. Il entendit son frère soupirer, avant de l'entendre se lever. Le brun se retourna, questionnant son frère du regard.

« J'en ai marre de rester planté là à rien foutre, je sors, tu viens ? »

Bah, pourquoi pas ? C'était déjà mieux que de rester comme deux quiches à blobloter sur place sans rien faire. Bill haussa les épaules, avant de se lever à son tour et de suivre son jumeau. Ils arpentèrent pendant un long moment les couloirs de l'hôtel, avant d'enfin en sortir. Ils avaient tous deux décidés de poser leurs lunettes noires de mouche sur le nez pour sortir, préférant ne pas attirer la foule. Une fois à l'extérieur, Tom posa ses mains sur les hanches, avant de regarder autour de lui.

« Bien. On va où ? »

« Bah euh… »

« Merci, utile. »

« Oh ça va hein ! On a qu'à aller à la tour machin là, l'espèce de truc en ferraille tout pointu… »

« Tour Eiffel ? »

« Ouais voilà. »

« Beuh, pourquoi pas. »

Sur ce, les deux jumeaux se dirigèrent donc vers le fameux monument. Ils prirent le métro, et se dirent que finalement, le taxi, ben c'était vachement bien. Après une bonne heure, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de la dite Tour.

Bill leva la tête, observant le monument, avant de s'exclamer.

« Woooow, c'est grand… »

« Très…Hey ! T'es cap' d'aller jusqu'en haut ? Au troisième étage ? »

Le chanteur hocha la tête, se demandant si ça valait bien la peine d'aller à plus d'on ne sait pas combien de mètres du sol, juste pour prouver à son frère qu'il n'était pas une mauviette. Après mûre réflexion, il constata qu'oui. Et puis…Tom avait peur de l'altitude, donc…Il avait plutôt les chances de sont côté de ne pas céder avant, et de voir Tom faire une crise et devenir subitement tout en sueurs avant lui.

« Ouais. »

Chose dite, chose faite. Voulant voir lequel des deux allait supplier l'autre pour redescendre, ils grimpèrent donc au premier étage après avoir payer leurs passages, 23 euros quand même…. Les escaliers de ferrailles ne cessaient de tourner, ce qui leurs fit vite perdre la tête.

« Pfiouh, putain on en est qu'au premier, et c'est déjà vachement haut… »

« T'abandonnes Bill ? »

« Neeeiiin »

Sur ce, ils repartirent dans le long colimaçon de marches, croisant de temps à autres des personnes qui en descendaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'un des paliers, contemplant la…vue.

« PU.TAIN ! »

« Aerf, regarde, les gens ils sont tout petits… »

« Nan mais c'est hauuuut ! On dirait qu'on va s'écraser… »

« Quoi, t'as peur Tom ? »

« Moi ? Neeeeeeeeein »

Et à nouveau, ils s'élancèrent dans les rangées de marches, mais bien plus lentement…Le chanteur essayait de ne SURTOUT pas regarder en bas, tandis que son frère tenait rampe par rampe tellement fort que les bouts de ses doigts blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Ils s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin, entre deux rangées d'escaliers. Sur le mur de fer était disposé une pancarte, retraçant une partie de l'histoire de la fameuse tour.

« P'tain, y'a pas une version en allemand ? »

« Bah non, attends, y'a anglais »

« Oh, bah démerdes toi hein… »

« Raah t'es nul Tom…Donc…The Eiffel Tour is…Gnagnah, passons, c'est pas intéressant… »

« Putain c'est haut dit donc… »

Pendant que le jeune brun était penché sur la pancarte, fronçant les sourcils sous l'effort de compréhension de la langue anglaise, son frère s'agrippait littéralement aux barres, fixant d'un air effaré la distance qui les séparait du sol.

« Ouah, tu savais qu'à cause du soleil, la tour elle se penche de gauche à droite tous les jours ? »

« Hééé ? Parce qu'en plus ça BOUGE ? »

« Ouais, une histoire avec la réaction du fer au soleil, enfin un bordel dans le genre. »

« On va tous mourir… »

« Trouillard… »

Tom fit un moue boudeuse, avant de répliquer :

« Ah ouais ? Bah attends on va voir QUI va arriver tout en haut… »

« Moi. »

Le guitariste ne releva pas, et prit les devants, reprenant l'escalade des marches. Mais doucement, tenant toujours les rampes de poignes fermes. Bill lui, devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas spécialement à l'aise non plus. Plus ça allait, et plus il trouvait que cette Tour était vraiment…Grande.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage.

« Bah, faut prendre l'ascenseur… »

« Bah oui, on va pas s'éclater à grimper comme des singes à 300 mètres de haut hein… »

« Maieuh, j'pensais juste qu'il y avoir encore des escaliers... »

« Ouais bah…J'aurais préféré… »

« Quoi, t'as peur Tom ? »

« Nan mais imagine, l'ascenseur il lâche pendant qu'on monte ? »

Le chanteur haussa un sourcil, avant de sourire. Mais il était vrai que cette idée était assez…Flippante. Tom soupira, avant de suivre son frère qui partait déjà en direction des ascenseurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, faisant bien attention à ne pas regarder le sol, et put constater qu'il devait déjà être tard, car déjà la nuit assombrissait la ville. Il haussa les épaules, avant de pénétrer à la suite de son frère dans l'un des appareils d'ascension. Une petite pancarte était disposée sur l'une des vitres de verre plastique, et Bill se dit que s'il se concentrait à tout traduire, il allait peut-être ne pas craquer avant son frère. Tom lui, pâlissait à vue d'œil. L'engin grimpait lentement, et de plus, les vitres en question permettaient aux visiteurs de pouvoir voir Paris en son entier pendant l'ascension.

« Mmmh, tu sais pas quoi ? »

« N.Non Bill je sais pas… »

« Bah on s'est tape 1665 marches pour arriver jusqu'au deuxième étage… »

« Fun, ravis de le savoir… »

En réalité, Tom était bien plus concentré sur ses prières de survie que sur le nombre de marches qu'ils avaient grimpées. Mais Bill, lui semblait totalement serein. Son secret ? Ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il y avait en dessous de lui, et essayer de déchiffrer les petites lettres qui formaient des mots et des phrases qui attiraient son attention, du moins il s'y forçait.

« Wahou, elle pèse 10 100 tonnes, ça fait combien d'éléphants ça ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! »

Le guitariste semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, et de stresse, il appliquait un mouvement de jambe répétitif et accéléré.

« Bah, un éléphant ça pèse plus ou moins 5 tonnes, alors ? »

« Comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ? »

« Bonne question, je l'ai lu sûrement. »

« Quoi, Bill Kaultiz lit des trucs sur les pachydermes maintenant ? »

« Et Tom utilise un vocabulaire qui ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Certes. »

« Alors ? 10 100 divisé par 5 ? »

« Raah putain t'es chiant…Euh, ben j'en sais rien moi, j'ai pas la tête à calculer… »

« Fais-le, t'éviteras de te focaliser sur le néant qui se trouve sous tes pieds. »

« Pfeuh, bon…10 000, déjà…Divisé par 5…2000…Avec 100 divisé par cinq, ça fait…2020…2020 éléphants. »

« Bravooo Tom ! Tu sais calculer MENTALEMENT ! »

Le chanteur lui tapota l'épaule, se foutant royalement de sa gueule en prenant une mine disant qu'il était fier de son frérot.

Tom prit un air blasé, avant de répondre d'une voix morne :

« Quoi tu le savais déjà ? »

« Bah oui. DONC ! 2020 éléphants, wahou. »

« On est ravis de le savoir… »

Le guitariste soupira, et lorsque l'engin se stoppa dans un petit « ding » bien significatif, il se rua à l'extérieur, pensant pouvoir enfin respirer. Mais lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, non seulement il y avait personne, mais en plus…Ben c'était super haut. Son frère le suivit, avant de s'approcher des fenêtres grillagées.

« Ouaah regardes ! On voit tout… »

« Nan mais c'est bon, chui's bien là… »

« Roh mais fais pas ta chochote, regardes, y'a pleins de lumières… »

Visiblement, son jumeau semblait éblouit par la vue, et Tom se décida, et s'approcha doucement des fameuses vitres. Il faisait à présent noir à l'extérieur, et tout Paris étincelait sous les feux des lumières des rues, des maisons et des voitures. De là, on pouvait voir plusieurs grands bâtiments éclairés, cathédrales et statues dont Tom ne connaissait pas les noms. Ils pouvaient même apercevoir le dit « Moulin Rouge ». Ca, ils connaissaient tout les deux… Le guitariste hocha la tête, s'agrippant tout de même au tee-shirt de son frère.

« C'est beau… »

« Bah tu vois ! »

« Oui bon ça va, c'est beau mais ça reste HAUT ! »

« C'est justement ça qui fait que se soit beau… »

Bill soupira, avant de contempler à nouveau la vue que l'on pouvait avoir sur cette fameuse ville. Puis, d'un coup, dans un grand « shlack », la Tour s'illumina, comme chaque nuit. Bill eut un petit rire lorsqu'il sentit son frère sursauter au son du bruit.

« T'inquiètes va, la Tour s'écroule pas. »

« C'est pas marraaaant. »

Le guitariste savait bien que son jumeau le charriait, et il lui avait répondu en chouinant. Finalement, après quelques instants, ses peurs se calmèrent doucement, et il put mieux apprécier le moment. Il était seul avec la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde, tout en haut d'une tour lumineuse qui lui donnait l'impression de dominer le monde. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du guitariste, qui commençait à trouver l'instant…Magique ?

Il finit par venir enlacer son frère, tout en détaillant ce qui s'offrait à sa vue. Bill lui lança un petit regard interrogateur, avant de sourire à son tour. Il se surprit à aimer que son frère l'enlace comme ça. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde dans lequel il n'y avait que lui et son frère. Rien d'autre. Il aimait bien ce monde. Tom avait appuyé sa tête sur les épaules, pour finalement enfouir son visage dans son cou. Ca par contre, Bill ne s'y attendait pas. Il sursauta, mais ne fit rien d'autre. De longs frissons lui parcoururent l'échine lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son jumeau contre sa peau, et il se surprit à légèrement pencher la tête sur le côté, facilitant la tâche à celui-ci. Le jeune brun sentit l'étreinte de son frère se resserrer autour de lui, et lorsqu'il put sentir les lèvres chaudes et douces de son frère se poser sur sa peau pour y laisser un petit baiser, il ne put empêcher un « Tom… » franchir la barrière de ses lèvres dans un murmure.

« Dis Bill… »

Les paroles du guitariste étaient dites sur un ton suave, et le souffle qu'elles procurèrent sur la peau du chanteur ne fit que donner la chaire de poule à celui-ci.

« Mmhh ? »

« T'as jamais eu l'envie de m'embrasser et de me faire l'amour, comme ça, là ? »

Bill écarquilla les yeux, avant de déglutir difficilement. Il laissa un petit silence peser, avant de ne répondre que par des :

« Euuh… »

Bon, il devait bien l'avouer, ça lui était déjà arrivé de trouver son propre frère ultra sexy, méga trop beau, et de vouloir l'enlacer et l'embrasser de toutes ses forces, voir plus. D'ailleurs, la scène de la goutte roulant sur la douce peau du cou de son frère revint à l'esprit de Bill, et finalement, il en conclut que c'était un moment qui l'avait…Excité intérieurement. Tom déposa un autre baiser dans son cou, ce qui eut pour effet de faire à nouveau frissonner le jeune chanteur. Et ça, Tom l'avait bien sentit. D'une voix douce et chaude, il reprit dans le creux de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

« Parce que moi oui. »

La fin de sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, et Bill crut que son cœur allait littéralement s'auto-éjecter de sa poitrine, pour aller faire un vol plané et aller s'écraser en bas de la Tour.

Sur ce, le guitariste entrouvrit les lèvres, avant de s'emparer du lobe de l'oreille qu'il convoitait, la suçotant allégrement. Lorsqu'un petit gémissement de son frère lui parvint, il se dit que c'était le son le plus bandant qu'il avait jamais entendus. Mais son frère n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Il décida de la reposer.

« Alors, ça t'es déjà arrivé ? »

« Tom… »

Bill en voulait encore, le fait de ne plus sentir la langue de son frère jouer avec sa peau le remplit de désespoir…Et de désirs.

« Alors, réponds. »

Bill obtempéra, et répondit à la dite question d'une petite voix.

« O…Oui. »

Un long sourire étira les lèvres du châtain, et il finit par déposer un autre petit bisou sur la clavicule de son jumeau. Mais il n'était pas satisfait. Il voulait TOUT savoir.

« Quand ? »

Cette question exaspéra le chanteur, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Tom, pas répondre à ce…Genre de questions.

« Tooom… »

C'était presque un supplice de ne pas le sentir contre sa peau.

« Allez, réponds… »

Bill pencha sa tête légèrement en arrière, soupirant presque silencieusement.

« Pleins de fois. »

« Ah ? Racontes… »

Visiblement, le guitariste semblait très intéressé. Bill consentit donc à répondre.

« Tout à l'heure, par exemple, quand t'as bu… »

« Ah, c'était pour ça que t'étais tout rouge… »

Cette remarque ne fit d'autres effets que de faire violemment rougir le chanteur. Alors il avait remarqué ? Bon soit. Finalement, le brun se prit au jeu de son vis-à-vis, et lui retourna la question.

« Et toi ? Quand ? »

« Moi ? Moi c'est tout le temps, quand tu chantes, quand tu dors, quand tu es sous la douche, surtout quand tu es sous la douche, et quand tu en sors…Quand tu t'amuses avec ton piercing…Quand tu me touches… »

Le cœur de Bill manqua carrément deux battements, et celui-ci crut qu'il allait crever d'un arrêt cardiaque. Il le sentait cogner violemment contre sa cage thoracique, menaçant d'en briser les os. De petites larmes vinrent se loger dans le coin de ses yeux. Le guitariste s'en aperçut, et du bout des doigts vint les essuyer. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son frère, la couvrant alors de baiser. Bill, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, subissait.

« Je t'aime Bill. »

« M.Moi aussi… Je t'aime Tom… »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au cœur du guitariste de frôler la crise cardiaque. Ces mots étaient ceux qu'il avait tant voulut entendre de la bouche de son frère. Ces mots étaient ceux auxquels il tenait tant venant de lui. Lui, son frère, cette personne qu'il aimait. Mélangeant amour passionné et amour fraternel. C'était cette personne avec laqu'elle il avait tout partagé, tout vécu. Cette personne qu'il connaissait bien mieux que lui même.

Il serra fortement son frère contre lui, blottissant son fin visage dans le cou de celui-ci, refoulant quelques larmes. Oui, il était heureux. Et son frère l'était aussi. Il contempla une nouvelle fois la ville de Paris, ses lumières, sa beauté…Avant de tirer tout doucement son frère vers l'arrière, pour se poster face à lui, et de se saisir de ses lèvres entre les siennes. L'une des mains du chanteur vint s'agripper au long tee-shirt de Tom, le serrant de toute ses forces. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent, s'entrelacèrent, une douce chaleur et de petits picotements vinrent chatouiller le bas du ventre de Bill. Et avant même que le brun ne fasse quoi que se soit, le bassin de son frère vint se coller au sien, et il put parfaitement sentir l'érection du dreadé contre la sienne, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser son désir. Le guitariste en question passa une main sous le tee-shirt moulant de son frère, pour aller caresser la peau de son dos et par la même occasion, l'appuyer encore plus contre lui si c'était possible. Puis, il poussa doucement son vis-àvis, l'obligeant à reculer. Et celui-ci s'exécuta. Finalement, le dos du brun vint buter contre la parois de la porte d'ascenseur. Lâchant les lèvres de son jumeau, Tom s'écarta à peine de lui, gardant son visage proche du sien, plantant son regard noisette dans celui identique de Bill. Le chanteur put discerner plusieurs choses dans ce regard. Du désir, de l'envie, de la passion…De l'amour. Alors que leurs respirations saccadées s'entre mêlaient, Tom leva le bras, avant de déposa son index sur le mur, tout près du ventre de son jumeau. Un petit clink se fit entendre, et l'on pouvait entendre le coulissement de l'ascenseur qui arrivait sur le long câble de fer. Tom en profita pour se saisir des hanches de Bill, pour attirer le bassin de celui-ci contre le sien, frottant ainsi leurs deux sexes. Le brun laissa un petit gémissement s'évader de ses lèvres, appuyant sa tête contre la porte d'ascenseur, et il trouva que Tom était bien sensuel à se morde la lèvre inférieur comme ça. Lorsqu'il sentit les portes glisser et s'ouvrir dans son dos, il se laissa pousser à l'intérieur, avant d'aller se plaquer contre l'une des fenêtres de l'ascenseur grillagée. L'ascenseur ne descendit pas immédiatement, et cela ne dérangea pas les deux amoureux plus que ça.

« Bill… »

Tout en murmurant son nom, le châtain tira son frère vers le sol, l'incitant à se laisser retomber sur le sol, ce qu'il fit. Il revint se saisir de ses lèvres, l'embrassant fougueusement, avant de délicatement l'allonger et de venir se positionner sur lui. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui, exerçant toujours une pression contre le bassin du brun, ce qui faisait gémir celui-ci. Après s'être rapidement redressé, Tom se débarrassa de son grand tee-shirt, le jetant négligemment dans un des coins de l'ascenseur, pendant que Bill faisait de même. Le guitariste contempla pendant un court instant le torse de son frère, avant de venir coller le sien à celui-ci. Bill se cambra légèrement à cette sensation, et le fit encore plus lorsque son vis-à-vis attaqua sa gorge à coups de langue. Il sentit avec plaisir les mains de celui-ci se glisser sur ses cuisses, pour ensuite finir sur la bosse que faisait son sexe à travers son jean. Il se mordit à son tour la lèvre, s'empêchant de gémir puissamment. Finalement, Tom déboucla la boucle de sa ceinture, pour ensuite aller glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon, tirant le pantalon le plus bas que possible, pour aller se saisir du sexe de son frère, après l'avoir libéré de tout vêtements. Cette fois-ci, Bill se cambra complètement, et tout en fermant les yeux, laissa un long gémissement traverser ses lèvres. Gémissement qui ne fit qu'exciter Tom encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'ascenseur en question s'ébranla, pour commencer une lente descente, faisant défiler le reflet des lumières de Paris sur ses vitres.

« Oh oui Tom… »

Les gémissements de son frère ne firent qu'encourager le guitariste, qui entama un lent et long mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe en érection. Tom se dit que rien que de voir Bill dans cet état, ça le ferait jouir sans qu'il ait besoin d'y faire quelque chose. Frémissant sous les mains que Bill venait de glisser sur ses fesses, Tom commença à parcourir le torse de celui-ci d'une tripoté de baisés, donnant à certains endroits bien précis quelques coups de langue, et lorsqu'il vint glisser ses lèvre sur la verge de son jumeau, celui-ci hurla. La respiration saccadée, Tom continua une série de baisés tout le long du sexe de son frère, qui subissait le pire des plaisirs. Lorsque Tom arriva au gland, il entreprit de le suçoter, de le lécher sans convenances, pendant que sa main exerçait de longues caresses sur la verge.

« Tom…Oui…Haaan Tom…Mmmh…Tom encore… »

Entendre son prénom dit ainsi encouragea le dit Tom, qui consentit à prendre tout le sexe dans sa bouche. Tom pouvait sentir à travers ses lèvres chaque palpitations, sentir ce sexe grossir et devenir dur.

De longs gémissements, dont on pouvait à certains moments distinguer le mot « Tom », s'échappèrent de la gorge de Bill. Il était à bout. C'était tellement de plaisir, tellement de sensations…Chaque parcelles de sa peau étaient aux alertes, prêtent à subir maintes caresses, d'une seule personne. Tom.

Bill crut qu'il allait jouir, mais visiblement son frère n'était pas décidé à le terminer. Celui-ci déboucla lui-même son pantalon, abaissant ainsi au passage son boxer, libérant son sexe déjà au bord de l'éjaculation. Bill releva légèrement la tête, essoufflé, en sueurs.

« J'te fais de l'effet à c'point ? »

« Tu m'as toujours fais c't'effet là Bill… »

Ne laissant pas la moindre chance de réplique à son frère, Tom se jeta sur lui, avant de venir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Retournes-toi… »

Bill sentait déjà les fins doigts de son frère lui caresser ses fesses nues, pour venir se glisser en lui. Ce contact le fit gémir. Son frère l'embrassa, continuant à le caresser de ses doigts, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, et il préférait être patient. Mais visiblement, Bill était bien plus que prêt, car celui-ci se retourna, collant ses fesses rondes et fermes contre son sexe durcit, et Tom ne put se retenir bien longtemps. Le tenant par les hanches, Tom l'attira un peu plus vers lui, pour enfin entrer en lui. Lorsque Bill sentit ce sexe entrer en lui, il ressentit de la douleur. Mais c'était le genre de douleur que vous voulez avoir tout les jours. Celles dont vous ne vous lassez pas, celle que vous cherchez à ressentir.

Tom pénétra un peu plus profondément, hésitant. Il sentit son frère se détendre légèrement, et lorsque celui-ci l'incita à continuer en lui disant « vas-y », il entra entièrement en lui, poussant un petit gémissement aigu.

Et puis il commença un long va-et-vient, d'abord tout en lenteur, avant d'accélérer lorsque son frère reprit ses gémissements, murmurant son nom.

Les doigts du guitariste s'enfoncèrent dans la tendre chaire de son frère, la lui griffant légèrement. L'une de ses mains lâcha prise, avant d'aller se glisser sous le ventre de Bill, et de se saisir de son sexe.

« Oh oui…Haan Bill…Bill…Oui…C'est …C'est bon… »

« Haan, Tom, encore…Encore… »

Alors que le mouvement s'accélérait de plus en plus, les cris et gémissements de Bill et Tom s'intensifièrent, s'unissant, et dans un ultime coup de bassin, Tom se déversa dans son amant, alors que celui-ci, dans ce plaisir sans nom, mêlait sa jouissance à la sienne.

Leurs respirations saccadées, leurs corps en sueurs, tout les deux tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Tom , après s'être retirer de son frère, s'appuya de tout son corps sur celui-ci, suivant le mouvement de sa respiration.

« Dis…T'es…à moi hein ? »

Bill ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours occupé à reprendre sa respiration.

« Oui…Oui je suis à toi…Parce que je…Parce que je t'aime… »

« Pour toujours ? »

« Oui…Pour toujours… »

Rassuré et satisfait, Tom entoura son frère de ses bras, l'enlaçant. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, et manquèrent carrément de s'endormir.

Ce fut le soubresaut de l'ascenseur qui avait atteint sa destination qui les sortit de leur torpeur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et ils eurent beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, de chances qu'il n'y ait personne à cette heure là dans la fameuse Tour Eiffel.

« Zut… »

« Faut rentrer Tom, tu crois que tu va savoir descendre les 1665 marches ? »

Tout en se relevant, Tom se mit à rire.

« Et t'as retenu ça toi ? »

« Et ouaais. »

Fier de lui, Bill lui adressa un sourire de vainqueur, alors que son jumeau secouait la tête, blasé.

Ils se rhabillèrent, rapidement, craignant de voir une quelquonc personne passer par là, pour enfin sortir de l'ascenseur.

Bill se planta face à la loooongue rangée d'escaliers en colimaçon qui les attendaient, avant de dire sur un ton de défi.

« Cap ou pas cap d'arriver en bas avant moi ? »

« Tss, qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

« Ok, si tu perds, la prochaine fois se sera moi au dessus. »

Sur ce, le jeune chanteur se mit à courir les escaliers, rapidement suivit par son frère, et ils dévalèrent tout les escaliers, non sans un bruit monstre.

Bill gagna. Il ne put malheureusement pas exprimer sa joie comme il le voulut, vu qu'il venait juste de se taper 1665 marches et qu'il était au bord de l'asphyxie.

« Je…J'ai…Rah putain…J'ai…Gagné… »

Son frère lui agonisait un peu plus loin. Bill inspira longuement, cherchant ainsi à reprendre vie. Tom lui, faisait pas par pas jusqu'à son frère, buffant comme un bœuf. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à côté de lui, il lui fit entre plusieurs respirations saccadées.

« Dernière fois…Qu'on va dans cette chose… »

Bill lui fit un petit sourire, avant de passer un bras autour de son cou.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« N.Nein ? »

« J'adore Paris »

ENDE


End file.
